PRINCIPIUM
by Jaina-Mx
Summary: Después de la guerra Draco Malfoy tiene iniciar de nuevo. Sin dinero y solo, viviendo como si fuese un muggle se tendrá que enfrentar a sus peores miedos y sobre todo a Hermione Granger, quien le dará una lección: Siempre se puede empezar de nuevo.
1. Cap1 Ira

**Capítulo 1. Ira**

Era una pesadilla.

Tenía que serlo para que aquella mujer, de aspecto refinado y mirada intensa, estuviera parada frente a él.

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma parecida a la lástima y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No mientras tuviera un poco de orgullo en el fondo. Lo poco que le quedaba después de la Guerra.

Andromeda Tonks Black, hermana de su madre, por lo consiguiente la tía "muerta" del árbol genealógico de los Black, había aceptado tenerlo bajo su custodia. Era gracioso que una mujer que nunca en su vida le había dirigido la palabra hubiese decidido tener bajo su mismo techo a un perfecto desconocido.

— Que tal Draco.— saludó con sigilo Andromeda.

Draco no contestó. Su mirada se concentró en una canasta cubierta con un pañuelo, donde podía oler los panecillos de nuez recién horneados, la mantequilla derritiéndose bajo el calor de los panes y el frasco de mermelada de frambuesa a medio cerrar.

Andromeda entrecerró los ojos y le ofreció silenciosamente la canasta a Draco quien, más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal, la tomó con cierta tosquedad. Hubo un silencio prolongado

mientras Draco se sentaba y colocaba diligentemente todo sobre la mesa de la antesala de los liberados de Azkaban, en el Ministerio de Magia.

No quería comer con desesperación, quería disfrutarlo todo con la misma elegancia y pulcritud que como lo hacía en casa, o como solía hacerlo antes de la Guerra.

— Suponía que deseabas comer algo... – dijo ella sentándose al frente.— Tu madre…

Al escuchar esto, Draco levantó la mirada gris y la clavó fríamente sobre la bruja.

— Tu madre… — continuó mientras cuadraba los hombros.— me encargó que vigilara tu alimentación. La comida de Azkaban es terriblemente mala así que creí que te gustarían estos panes. Yo los horneé.

Hubo una pausa incómoda mientras Draco untaba de mantequilla uno de los panes. El mago tenía una fuerte resistencia a ser agradecido, sobre todo con alguien a quien no conocía y nunca le había importado conocer pero sabía que le debía eso a su madre y a su buena educación.

— Gracias.— murmuró Draco sin mirarla a los ojos.

Andromeda sonrió sutilmente de lado.

— Espero que, si bien no seamos amigos, alcancemos a llevarnos bien. Entiendo que no sabemos nada uno del otro pero podemos hacer el esfuerzo.

Draco la miró fijamente. Sus pupilas grises tenían un matiz azulado, como el de un iceberg a la deriva, lo cual hizo que Andrómeda sintiera que estaba mirando a su hermana.

— Tienes los mismos ojos que Cissy.— dijo la bruja distraídamente.

El chico bajó la mirada incómodo y le dio otro bocado a su pan.

— ¿Qué otra opción tengo? – dijo de mala gana.

Andromeda bufó.

— En realidad no tenías tantas propuestas pero pienso que eres bastante afortunado porque siendo mayor de edad deberías de estar cumpliendo tu condena en Azkaban; sin embargo, como te volviste mortífago siendo menor el proceso legal es distinto, así que tienes la opción de ser útil a la sociedad y demostrar que no eres un peligro para la misma.

Draco levantó la mirada y estiró la espalda. La bruja pudo notar la languidez del muchacho, no lucía como el Draco Malfoy de antes, al que veía en las notas de sociales de los periódicos del Mundo Mágico, pero sus ojos revelaban su orgullo herido y su postura se inclinaba a no demostrar la derrota. Andromeda no sabía si sentirse molesta o conmovida de, que a pesar de todo, el chico todavía quisiera revivir lo que fue.

— No me considero afortunado porque he de salir de una cárcel para entrar a otra. ¿Qué tiene de buena suerte vivir desterrado de la sociedad?

— ¿Prefieres Azkaban?

— En Azkaban al menos tengo certeza, sé lo que me espera y sé que estoy solo pero afuera no tengo la certeza de nada.— el chico sonrió burlón.— La sociedad que intenta rehabilitarme en realidad no quiere hacerlo, de hecho preferiría que estuviese muerto.

— Eso no me lo reclames a mí. – dijo Andrómeda seriamente.— No fui yo quien tomó las decisiones.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

— Sin embargo, estas aquí a un paso de salir de Azkaban y ahora es tu responsabilidad si decides aceptar el beneficio que te dio el Ministerio de empezar de nuevo.

Draco hizo a un lado las viandas como si de pronto le hubiese dado asco.

— A lo que quiero llegar es que tu madre tuvo mucho que ver para que te dejaran salir. Ella tuvo un papel muy peculiar para que esta guerra tuviera un final.

— Y a pesar de eso el Ministerio la tiene en Azkaban.

— Bajo una custodia especial y por poco tiempo. En la misma situación está tu padre.

Draco miró fijamente a la mujer y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frío pero sabía que era parte de la rabia contenida. Se sentía traicionado por el Ministerio ya que a pesar de que sus padres estaban colaborando con datos de mortífagos y ubicaciones, no los habían liberado sino que los retuvieron por más tiempo de lo planeado.

El ministerio le había otorgado a Draco un "perdón" especial, pues a pesar de llevar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo lo había hecho bajo la presión de ser menor de edad y amenaza de muerte. Las declaraciones de Harry Potter y otros magos hicieron que Draco fuese liberado a través de una custodia especial durante un año, donde tenía que servir a la sociedad y buscar adaptarse a la misma bajo otros esquemas que implican respetar a magos y muggles por igual.

Siendo de la familia Malfoy, era de esperarse que el ministerio quisiera mantener en observación los movimientos del adolescente.

Draco podía ser liberado pero todas sus pertenencias quedaban bloqueadas por un período determinado y ese período podría ser meses o hasta un año.

Así que Draco estaba solo y sin un galeón en el bolsillo, por lo que tenía que pensar perfectamente bien cuáles iban a ser sus movimientos.

— ¿Draco? – susurró la bruja al ver que no se movía. El muchacho parpadeó y apretó los puños debajo de la mesa. La rabia subía y bajaba, todavía decidiendo si explotar o no.

— Tienes demasiada cólera contenida.— dijo la bruja seriamente.— Si no estás seguro de que puedas hacer esto solo entonces cruza esa puerta y regresa a Azkaban.

El rubio resopló. Ese era su momento decisivo y tenía demasiadas ganas de regresar a Azkaban solo por puro orgullo pero no podría estar un minuto más en ese lugar donde apenas podía estirarse y cuya comida sabía a mierda de elfo.

Andrómeda le mantenía la mirada, observando cada gesto del Malfoy.

— ¿Y bien?

— Si voy contigo, ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

— Bueno, creo que sabes de antemano que sales con la condición de no usar varita. No tienes derecho a realizar magia con ella, si lo haces regresas a Azkaban en un pestañeo.

— Me quedó muy claro eso, al igual que no van a devolverme mi dinero ni mis propiedades.

— Pero por un período determinado Draco. No es para siempre pero recuerda que tienes que manejar esto de la mejor manera, el ministerio tiene muchas dudas sobre tí.

— Exactamente ¿cuales son tus condiciones para que yo esté en tu casa? La verdad es que me importa un gnomo si voy ahi o no, al caso es lo mismo en cualquier otra parte.

La mujer carraspeó.

La primera regla es que no admito ningún tipo de discriminación sea por su sangre, condición mágica o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra. En mi casa hay personas que trabajan para mí y me gustaría que respetaras sus diversas condiciones.

Draco levantó una ceja.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estaré rodeado de muggles? – dijo intentando contener el tono exasperado de su voz.

— No, no lo son pero…

— Entonces supongo que te refieres a que no tienen ningun estatus social mágico de relevancia. — interrumpió. — Recuerda que salgo de aquí siendo más miserable que todos ellos.

Draco cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Andrómeda quien parecía estudiarlo.

— La última regla es que vas a trabajar en mi propiedad. Obviamente tendrás techo y comida confortable pero trabajarás parejo igual que todos. No vas a tener un trato especial.

El chico sonrió sardónicamente.

— ¡Vaya! Supongo que el ministerio pensó mucho en como castigarme.

— Por supuesto que sé que en tu vida no haz hecho algo útil con tus manos. —dijo la bruja — Tendrás que aprender a sembrar y cosechar. Lo que cualquier trabajador del campo hace normalmente.

— Es humillante… — dijo en voz poco audible para la bruja.

El muchacho sentía que le bullía la sangre en el cuerpo pero era de esperarse, el ministerio iba a cobrarse perfectamente con creces el que fuera un mortífago. No había escapatoria si es que quería librarse de Azkaban. Tenía que pasar un año siendo prácticamente un muggle, porque a eso lo habían rebajado sin su varita, sin su posición y sin su dinero.

Draco pudo notar en la bruja una mueca de deleite. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que le recordaba a Bellatrix no del modo desquiciada pero si decidida, a leguas se notaba que no estaba jugando y tenía que haberlo intuido porque ella, a pesar de todo, era una Black, una sangre pura y ese modo altivo de contestar era el sello de la familia.

Así que no tenía más remedio que pensar en tragarse su orgullo porque sabía a la perfección que su madre se tragó el suyo al pedir hablar con la hermana que mantuvo muerta durante décadas.

El mago apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

Eso era todo. Su destino ahora estaba en manos de Andrómeda Tonks Black y sea lo que fuese a pasar en la residencia de los Tonks eso era algo que Draco no sabía.

Andromeda hizo un ademán a un guardia de la puerta y se levantó de su asiento con el mismo garbo que Narcissa Malfoy lo haría. Mientras se dirigía a la salida, con Draco a sus espaldas, sonrió triunfal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry Potter estaba profundamente dormido cuando escuchó un estruendo. Buscó rápidamente sus anteojos entre las sabanas de la cama y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó agitado cuando entró a la cocina.

— ¡oh Teddy! – exclamó Hermione.

Harry volteó a mirar a un pequeño niño en su silla alta de comer con la mirada divertida, sus pequeños cabellos estaban pasando de color negro a azul con mucha rapidez y señalaba con su pequeño dedo el plato de comida que había tirado de su silla.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – le preguntó Harry al niño con una gran sonrisa. El niño extendió los brazos para que Harry lo sacara de su silla.— Teddy deberías portarte bien o Hermione nunca más va a cuidarte.

Teddy sonrió tratando de quitarle las gafas a su padrino. Hermione alzó una ceja.

— Supongo que tendré que servirle nuevamente.

Harry sonrió cariñosamente al bebé Lupin mientras hacía burbujas con su saliva.

— Es algo inquieto, ¿no crees?

— Eso seguro es por su mamá, dudo que Nyphandora haya sido una bebe quieta.

— De hecho me recuerda mucho a ella. — dijo melancolico Harry.

— Se parece mucho a Tonks pero tiene la sonrisa de Lupin.

Harry guardó silencio un momento y carraspeó.

— Andrómeda ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera espero que todo haya salido bien.

— No creo que la haya tenido fácil.- dijo Hermione mientras volvía a colocar un pequeño plato de sopa cerca de Teddy. — No, no vayas a tirar el plato de nuevo. — dijo al niño cariñosamente.

— Me sorprendería si logra que Malfoy acepte de buena gana.

— ¿Sin varita y viviendo con una tía que estaba muerta para la familia? No se antoja pero Malfoy no tiene un pelo de tonto, sabe que es mucho No es tonto y sea como sea es mucho mejor que estar en una prisión.

— A veces el orgullo hace cosas raras pero tienes razón, eso es mucho mejor. Y además me parece sorprendente que Andrómeda haya aceptado tenerlo bajo su mismo techo.

— Narcissa insistió mucho y sea como sea es su hermana. — Hermione colocó una pequeña cuchara cerca de la boca del bebé quien presuroso comenzó a comer.— Según tengo entendido fueron muchas visitas y le pensó muchomucho análisis para llegar a una decisión pero es algo que Andrómeda haría, inclusive si Tonks viviera ella lo hubiera hecho personalmente. Son de corazón bondadoso.

— Tienes razón. Es algo que una persona decente haría.

Las cosas ya no son iguales.

— Cómo salvarle la vida a Malfoy a pesar de la suya. — dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry.

Harry sonrió.

— No tengo idea de lo que pase por la cabeza de Malfoy pero creo que ha tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.— dijo.

Harry miró a Hermione fijamente.

— ¿Te sientes cómoda con la idea de estar en el mismo lugar que él?

— Nunca le he tenido miedo a Malfoy y ahora menos que nunca.

— No me refiero a miedo Hermione, y lo sabes, me refiero por todo lo que pasó.

— ¿Te refieres a esos insultos infantiles? Harry he vivido cosas peores en esta guerra que preocuparme porque él vuelva a despreciarme.

— A pesar de que él nos salvó, de una manera u otra, hay cosas que puede nunca cambien.

— O puede que sísi. — dijo la chica sonriente.

— Sin embargo prefiero que te quedes con los Weasley si no quieres quedarte en casa conmigo.

La chica bajó la mirada.

— Hermione…— Harry tomó cariñosamente de un hombro a la bruja.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— Sería muy raro vivir con los Weasley después de lo de Ron y yo.— dijo triste.

— Lamento mucho que las cosas no funcionaran.

— No es culpa de nadie pero penosamente solo sabemos ser buenos amigos. – la chica suspiró.

— Ron te quiere mucho.

— Y yo a él.— dijo Hermione tomándole de una mano.— Eso es lo más frustrante porque sé que en realidad nos queremos pero el tipo de amor que sentimos el uno por el otro no es suficiente para traspasar todo. No es como el de Ginny y tú.

Harry bajó un poco la mirada. En realidad le dolía que Hermione y Ron no siguieran en su relación. Sabía del amor de Hermione por Ron desde mucho tiempo atrás y no entendía cómo las cosas podían terminar así. Ron podía ser algo obstinado pero era totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y crees que ayudará a lidiar con todo estar en este lugar con Teddy y Malfoy? ¿Tendrás tiempo para ver tus cosas?

— Malfoy no es un peligro. Si él me muestra el mismo desprecio que antes no es algo que me preocupe además entonces Andrómeda lo mandaríaá directo a Azkaban sin preguntas. Además Sobre Teddy, bueno… Andromeda necesita mucha ayuda y puedo estar aquí en lo que inician las clases de Hogwarts.

— No puedo creer que estés considerando regresar.

— Y yo no puedo creer que tú no lo consideres, Harry. — dijo sonriente.

— Es posible que la escuela esté lista hasta después de las navidades. ¿Vas a ocuparte en leer todos los libros que usamos mientras cuidas a Teddy y lidias con Malfoy?

— No te preocupes Harry. Malfoy y yo no tendremos pornada que interactuar. Andrómeda le tiene listo el cobertizo de enfrente. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Vamos a estar tan lejos uno del otro que no habrá peligro de ser incomodo.

— Aun así es Malfoy y no eres su persona favorita. — dijo intentando una vez que Hermione cambiara de opinió ír.

Hermione suspiró y le guiñó un ojo como respuesta..

-0-0-0-0-

Amigos lectores: Despues de mucho tiempo me he tomado la molestia de comenzar este fanfic dramione. La verdad es que desde hace varios meses lo habia querido empezar pero no encontraba la forma de iniciar, normalmente en mi cabeza tenia la historia intermedia pero no el inicio. Total que aqui en este primer capitulo quiero plasmar el caracter de ambos protagonistas. Ya que de eso depende el resto de la historia.

Trataré de ser apegada al libro en algunas cosas y otras son de mi total invención. Agradeceré sus comentarios para ver si les está gustando y ver de que manera mejorar la historia a medida vaya avanzando.

Muchas gracias.

Jaina


	2. Cap2 Orgullo

Draco parpadeó varias veces antes de decidir abrir los ojos por completo. No tenía idea de que hora era o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a la habitación que le proporcionó Andrómeda.

Era de noche cuando llegaron a la propiedad de la bruja pero le dirigió rápidamente a su "nueva celda", apenas si había prestado atención a su alrededor por lo que no tenía la menor idea de qué clase de lugar era.

Se estiró un poco mientras permanecía acostado, sus ojos grises empezaron a mirar con detenimiento cada parte del techo y paredes. Era un establo, muy viejo pero cómodo y limpio. La cama era placentera, sin ganas de dejarla, sin embargo el olor a pan recién tostado despertó sus papilas. Decidió hacer a un lado las sabanas y abrió la puerta.

Había una mesita con dos sillas, un sofá con una mesa de centro y un librero del lado izquierdo. Del otro lado había algo parecido a una cocineta con utensilios básicos para preparar algo de comer. Una canasta con fruta, aparentemente recién cosechada, descansaba sobre la barra de la pequeña cocina.

En la mesa había una bandeja con café, leche y huevos revueltos con pan tostado. El estómago le gruñó, no recordaba la última vez que había visto una comida decente. Inclusive cuando estaban atrapados por Voldemort en casa, la comida era terriblemente asquerosa.

Se sentó a comer mientras cerraba los ojos intentando no comerlo todo de un bocado. Se sentía humillado, con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía disfrutar su comida. Una especie de sollozo le salió inesperadamente y se detuvo. Empezó a respirar y exhalar, tenía que contenerse, no podía quebrarse en un momento como ese.

Se sentía terriblemente solo y no tenía la menor idea de lo que el destino le iba a deparar en los siguientes meses. Estaba en medio de todo, era un mortífago pero un traidor y tampoco el mundo mágico lo quería porque traía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. La gente no perdonaba tan fácil a los sirvientes del mago oscuro ni a hijos o sobrinos de asesinos.

Por un instante tuvo ganas de lanzar todo al suelo y destruir cada mueble, cada objeto de esa celda que parecía oprimirlo. Sus paredes se cerraban en torno a él y ese momento de ansiedad lo lanzó a la ira.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundo. Definitivamente tenía un problema y tenía que controlarlo.

Le tomó varios minutos apaciguar el latido de su corazón y como un embrujo inesperado el olor a café le despertó nuevamente el sentido del hambre. Sus pupilas grises pasaron del oscuro al claro y nuevamente tomó los cubiertos para seguir comiendo.

Era extraño para él como podía pasar de la tormenta a la calma pero al parecer ya se volvía en todo un experto.

Terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la silla esperando que su plato desapareciera pero no fue así. Lo observó por unos minutos mientras se preguntaba si esperaban que lo llevara personalmente al fregadero.

Un toquido a la puerta le sacó de su ensoñación. Draco carraspeó.

— Adelante.

Andromeda apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Draco pudo notar lo androjoso de sus ropas además de sucias pero parecían estar así a propósito. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso su porte era casi tan elegante como el de su madre con las mejores ropas. Había cosas que nunca se quitaban, al parecer.

— Me alegra que hayas desayunado, por un momento creí que no lo tomarías.

Draco bufó.

— Eso sería muy torpe de mi parte ya que lo único que he comido en estos últimos meses ha sido porquería.

— Vaya tienes sentido del humor, ¿Quién lo diría?

Draco hizo una mueca.

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto he dormido. ¿Qué hora es?

Andromeda sonrió.

— Bueno, llegaste aquí un martes por la noche y ahora es jueves por la mañana.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¡Que! ¿llevo dormido todo ese tiempo?

— Parecías muy cansado y con verdadera necesidad de dormir. Decidí que era mejor que repusieras fuerzas.

* * *

Un _gracias_ se quedó atorado en la garganta de Draco, quien parecía renuente a decir más nada pero la bruja tenía razón, realmente necesitaba dormir aunque sus sueños no fueran para nada placenteros.

— Cuando termines de levantar tu plato y arreglarte ve a la huerta de enfrente para que te presente al resto de nosotros. En una silla de tu habitación encontrarás ropa limpia.

De nuevo Draco volvió a sentir ganas de decir gracias pero se contuvo. Sólo logro asentir con la cabeza. Andrómeda lo miró suspicaz y se marchó.

— Maldita sea… — masculló en voz baja el rubio. — ¿En qué jodido lugar me he metido?

De mala gana tomó la bandeja vacía de comida y lo dejo en el fregadero, no iba a lavarlos por supuesto. Nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera al estilo mágico. No iba a meter las manos en el jabón como un condenado muggle.

Lo miró una vez más y bufó.

Caminó de nuevo a su habitación. No se había percatado antes que en el fondo había una tina, que ahora tenía agua caliente lista para él. Tan pronto lo vio sus ojos brillaron de emoción deshaciéndose de sus horripilantes ropas como pudo. Al sumergirse por completo su piel sintió la calidez del agua y su espíritu se realzó. El olor a jabón era una mezcla de hierbas aromáticas y manzana. Draco se quedó un momento mirando sus manos que flotaban en el agua y ahí vio la pálida marca de la muerte. Seguía ahí, ya no tan marcada como antes pero su espantosa imagen seguía recordándole quien era.

Una sensación amarga le embargo. ¿Cómo jodidos pudo escapar de la justicia de Azkaban? ¿Por qué Andrómeda había decidido voluntariamente ser su custodio durante su tiempo de rehabilitación? ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos? ¿Con Blaise, Theo… Pansy?

¿Exactamente que era él ahora? No era un mago de los buenos pero tampoco de los malos, ya que no había sido mortifago a su voluntad y tampoco había matado a nadie. Todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo la presencia de Voldemort estuvo muriendo de miedo donde a escondidas vomitaba hastiado del hedor de sangre y suciedad de los mortifagos y del Señor Oscuro.

Su madre podía percibir el horror que vivía día con día y alguna que otra vez culpó a su padre de haber tenido ideas equivocadas sobre los magos y muggles.

¡Oh sí! Ahora estaba esa parte. No estaba seguro de que sentía o que pensaba al respecto.

Terminó de bañarse y vestirse. Se miró en un espejo completo apoyado en la pared. Así a simple vista, con vaqueros y camiseta de marca muggle parecía el ser humano más común del mundo. Sus zapatos eran cómodos pero no del tipo que estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó. — Parezco un maldito muggle inútil.

— ¿Malfoy?

Escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta. Draco se sobresaltó pero reconoció perfectamente la voz. La había escuchado durante 7 años de su vida y jamás se le olvidaría ese tono tan suyo al hablarle. Draco se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

— ¿Es que no puedo vestirme tranquilamente? — dijo entre dientes.

Harry Potter lo miró fijamente sin decir una palabra. De verdad que Draco Malfoy se veía miserablemente jodido y aunque quisiera parecer el mismo imponente de antes en realidad no le quedaba. Harry tragó saliva, jamás pensó en que una persona pudiera cambiar tanto. El hombre que estaba frente a él no era ni la sombra del antiguo estudiante de Slytherin.

— Andrómeda dice que ya salgas. — dijo Harry en modo calmo.

— ¿Y tú que eres de ella? ¿Su sirviente?

— Su amigo. — dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de irritación.

Draco bufó haciendo que Harry se irritará aún más. ¿Es que acaso las viejas rivalidades no se iban a acabar nunca?

— Y dime Potter, ¿Qué clase de lugar es este y porque estás aquí?

— No voy a contestar tus preguntas. En todo caso sal y lo verás por ti mismo.

Harry no esperó a que Draco le dijera absolutamente nada. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida y cerró. El Slytherin se quedó ahí tratando de contener nuevamente la ira.

Maldita ira que no se iba. Quería destruirlos a todos aunque no pudiera ni lanzar una maldición en contra de ellos. Quería irse a casa, quería estar con sus padres y sentirse tranquilo en su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy.

— ¡Maldita sea, Madre! ¿A dónde he venido a parar? — masculló. A continuación el espejo de su dormitorio estalló en miles de pedazos.

Draco miró al espejo recién roto e hizo una cara de desprecio. Con la sangre bulléndole se dirigió a la puerta pero al abrirla sintió que sus ojos habían quedado ciegos y un calor le curtió la piel.

El mago apenas si podía mirar la luz del sol. Parecía un vampiro muriendo lentamente mientras el sol pulverizaba su cuerpo. Tardó varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la intensidad del día y poco a poco sus ojos grises fueron buscando el modo de mirar el exterior.

Frente a él se encontraba Andrómeda con un grupo de cinco magos, algunos de ellos vestidos como muggles pero al igual que la bruja estaban sucios y sus ropas eran viejas.

— Es normal. — dijo Andrómeda tranquilamente. — Tardarás un poco en acostumbrarte ya que has estado en la oscuridad mucho tiempo pero acércate, quiero que conozcas al grupo.

Draco parpadeó, se sentía mareado y ridículo tratando de caminar hacia ellos cuando no podía ni ver la senda delantera. Al posarse frente a su tía, de nuevo una sensación de coraje le invadió pero se contuvo. No iba a hacer una escena, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de engañar al Ministerio de que era un mago rehabilitado. Quería terminar cuanto antes lo que tenía que hacer ahí y largarse.

Era humillante vestir como vestía, estar entre gentuza que seguramente se burlaban de él sintiéndose seguramente superiores porque eran los magos "buenos". Él era una escoria que necesitaba ayuda de ellos para que el Ministerio le perdonara su delito.

— Señores, quiero presentarles a Draco Malfoy. — se escuchó en voz alta.

— ¡Bienvenido! — exclamaron los presentes.

— Draco, te presento a Julianne Prewett. Ella nos ayuda con el cultivo de hortalizas y es una experta en herbología. — La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

La observó un poco mientras tenía la sensación de que su rostro le era familiar, era de cabello muy rojizo y rostro pecoso. De hecho parecía tener parecido con la mamá de la comadreja Weasley.

— Él es Robert Pumpkin, encargado del granero. Es un experto en hechizos de conservación de alimentos. Nos ha ayudado muchísimo con las mermeladas y otras conservas.

El hombre alto y robusto inclinó un poco su cabeza a modo de saludo. Draco le respondió de la misma forma.

— Aquí tenemos a Emily Watson, nuestra experta en jardinería y control de plagas. Creo que no hay nadie mejor que ella. — Andrómeda miró a la joven bruja quien se ruborizó. Miró a Draco con cierto interés y desvió la mirada con timidez.

Draco quiso sonreír ante este gesto. Le recordaba un poco la sensación de cuando estaba en Hogwarts y las estudiantes de primer año de Slytherin querían hablarle.

— Y bien, ya conoces a Harry. Él no es un colaborador de la granja pero es una visita muy continua y además en el tiempo que está con nosotros nos ayuda con otras actividades.

Harry no hizo nada. Miró a Draco con desconfianza y Draco pudo ver como el moreno apretaba los puños. Le hizo cierta gracia por lo que su mente estaba preparándose para soltar una estupidez cuando notó una silueta pequeña y delgada a lado de Harry.

No la había visto como para reconocerla de inmediato pero el volumen de su cabello la delató.

— Seguro recuerdas a Hermione…

— Granger. — dijo Draco casi en un murmullo mirándola fijamente. — Si, ya hace mucho que nos vimos por última vez.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

— Vaya Malfoy, sí que sabes hacer suspenso. — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tarde demasiado en vestirme? Mil disculpas, estaba buscando en mi guardarropa que podía ponerme hoy.

— Qué ingenioso. — dijo la chica rodando los ojos. Harry escondió una sonrisa.

— Bien pues ahora que se conocen todos, creo que es momento Draco de decirte cuales serán tus actividades.

Draco no le quitó la mirada a Hermione de momento. Tenía la sensación de que ella no lucía como la Granger que conocía pero después de la guerra ¿Quién no había cambiado?

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada sintiéndose expectante por la mirada tan fija del mago. Sus pensamientos iban más hacia lo que Harry le había dicho momentos antes: de que Draco Malfoy se veía de lo peor. El muchacho estaba demasiado flaco y ojeroso, su piel estaba tan pálida y cetrina que parecía enfermo, su cabello estaba más largo de lo habitual y tenía un aire a miserable que rompía con esa aristócrata figura que anteriormente ambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Fueron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro pero Hermione no se sintió intimidada, ya no funcionaba eso con ella. No después de haber peleado en una guerra y haber visto morir a seres queridos. Draco por su parte solo tenía curiosidad de ese aire a "algo" que no sabía cómo definir pero tal vez la palabra era que la veía más adulta, ya no la niñita simplona y estúpida que le hacía la tarea a sus amigos y se la pasaba levantando la mano insufriblemente en el colegio.

El carraspeo de Andrómeda hizo que se perdiera el contacto y Draco puso atención a lo que la bruja le diría. Se fueron juntos caminando hacia el granero, que era el lugar donde Malfoy trabajaría.

Sería el encargado de mantener en orden el inventario y preservar la cosecha. Draco no tenía la menor idea de cómo tenía que hacer sus tareas respectivas pero Andrómeda se tomó la molestia de explicarle.

Mientras Andrómeda le explicaba cada actividad, cada responsabilidad y la seriedad con que debía de hacerlo, la mente de Draco ambulaba por sus recuerdos colegiales. De ahí su mente materializó a Granger, sintiendo de nuevo esa curiosidad que no tardó en sacar delante de su tía.

— ¿Qué se supone que hace Granger aquí? — preguntó Draco tomando a Andrómeda por sorpresa mientras le estaba enseñando unas bitácoras de registro.

— Ella no es una empleada de la granja si es lo que quieres saber. — dijo cauta. — Estará viviendo una temporada con nosotros mientras me ayuda con mi nieto Teddy.

Draco frunció el ceño. No sabía o no recordaba que la hija de Andrómeda hubiera tenido un hijo. Solo había llegado a saber que se casó con el hombre lobo, noticia que le dio asco saber.

— Supongo que has tratado con ella. — dijo. — Se conocen del colegio.

El chico bufó.

— Nunca. Lo de hace rato creo que es lo más civilizado que hemos tenido en toda la vida.

— Por qué es hija de muggles presumo.

— Tú sabes de esto más que yo. — dijo mientras miraba con asco las telarañas de una esquina del granero.

— Creo que tengo bastante experiencia y puedo apostar a que tú mismo estás cuestionando lo que en toda una vida te inculcaron.

El chico apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba para otro lado. No quería darle la razón a la bruja si es que lo leía en su mirada. Después de todo lo que pasó lo menos que podía hacer era cuestionarse si todo lo que creía con anterioridad había sido una falsedad. Igual se preguntaba si los equivocados eran ellos y no los "traidores de la sangre".

— Seguro lo has hecho. — continuó la bruja. — o si no estás a punto de hacerlo. Yo lo hice, me lo cuestioné muchas veces y…

— Yo no soy igual que tú. — dijo Draco mirándola fijamente. — No soy un traidor de la sangre.

— ¿Traidor? ¿En serio quieres usar ese término en tu posición? — dijo burlona la bruja.

— Así se llaman. No porque esté en estas condiciones significa que aceptaré a los muggles como mis iguales.

Andrómeda se cruzó de brazos.

— Si a estas alturas todavía crees que hay una diferencia entre ellos y nosotros entonces estás en problemas. El Ministerio fue muy claro contigo y quiere asegurarse de que no…

— Soy un peligro. — añadió. — Tal vez lo sea y por eso me convertí en mortifago. Nadie sabe nada de mí.

— Tu madre si, Draco. Y ella me lo contó todo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula tratando de serenarse.

— No importa lo que digas ahora. Estás aquí y tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones, no tienes a donde ir así que no tienes más remedio que seguir con el plan.

— Creo que eso ya lo sabemos.

— Por lo pronto, te pido que seas prudente con tu forma de tratar a Hermione.

El chico alzó una ceja.

— Como si quisiera tratarla.

— La vas a ver muy seguido y no quiero darme cuenta que la tratas como si fuera una basura humana, eso no es permitido de ningún modo. — dijo Andrómeda con un tono de voz que a Draco se le antojó amenazante.

— No necesitas hacer eso. — dijo Draco alzándose de hombros. — No tengo la menor intención de hacer amigos aquí ni mucho menos dirigirle la palabra a esa bruja. Ni siquiera creo que ella tenga esa intención así que está de más decirlo.

Andrómeda suspiró.

— Creo que un día no bastará para que aprendas todo el negocio pero puedes preguntarme las veces que necesites. Por lo pronto podrás usar este escritorio y aquí guardarás todos los registros de lo que hagas. — dijo señalándole un usadísimo escritorio junto a un librero lleno de cuadernos.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Su trabajo era administrativo, no tanto de ensuciarse pero aun así era una gran responsabilidad. Se preguntaba por qué Andrómeda le había dado un trabajo de ese tipo y no uno que tuviera que ver con la tierra. Se supone que humillarlo de esa forma era mucho mejor que estar sentado en un escritorio contando bolsas y cajas de alimentos.

La bruja se marchó dejando a Draco solo mirando las pilas y pilas de alimentos. No tenía varita para hacer las cosas mágicamente. Tendría que contar todo manualmente y revisar caja por caja de tomates, cebollas y otras legumbres.

Soltó el aire con hastío. No tenía idea de por dónde empezar por lo que se dirigió a una de las ventanas del granero. A lo lejos vio a Potter hablando con Andrómeda y a una Granger de niñera cargando un niño de cabello azulado.

Su mirada gris se concentró en Granger. Estaban a una distancia donde no podía ver a detalle pero era suficiente para ver la silueta agraciada con la que ella se acompasaba para arrullar al pequeño niño-lobo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una disculpa muy grande porque me tardé horrores en escribir este capitulo pero me costo mucho trabajo debido a que he estado ocupada con un montón de cosas pero aquí está la segunda entrega. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews!


	3. Cap3 Amargura

**Capítulo 3. Amargura**

Las semanas habían pasado tan rápido que Draco Malfoy no había tenido tiempo de percatarse. Todos los días realizaba la misma rutina y regresaba a sus aposentos tan cansado y sudoroso que solo ansiaba un baño e ir directo a la cama.

Como bien lo había pensado, la vida en la granja era demasiado extenuante y el trabajo que hacía no era menos que el que hacían los demás.

Ninguno de los trabajadores le dirigía la palabra y a veces sentía que lo miraban con recelo, tal vez burla. La única que parecía interesada en observarlo, cuando él pasaba con su bitácora por debajo del brazo para ir a la casa de Andrómeda, era Emily. Si, aquella tímida chica que le rehuía la mirada cuando se encontraban.

La sensación de un brillo de admiración por parte de aquella bruja le hacía recordar el ácido sabor de la fama cuando era el favorito de la Casa Slytherin. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba su pasado, donde era ajeno a la amargura y desazón actual, se sentía miserable.

El desánimo le invadía a cualquier hora del día y se lo restregaban en la cara cuando veía a todos reunidos a la hora de la comida como una gran familia feliz y no es que quisiera sentarse a comer con un montón de brujas y magos sucios, pero eso le confirmaba una y otra vez que él ahí no era nadie.

Estaba solo, la gente con la que solía acompañarse estaba muerta, en Azkaban o fuera de su alcance. Su vida y su mundo se habían arruinado y todo por seguir un ideal inalcanzable, un ideal que un mago loco les había prometido que tendrían.

Todo había sido mentira, el Señor Oscuro no tenía la más mínima ventaja de ganar la guerra.

Él supo desde un inicio que estaba perdido y que toda su familia estaba en la devastación. Ahora él tenía que vivir su propia culpa en un lugar lejano a todo lo conocido, siendo humillado con ropas muggles día con día y sintiendo el desprecio de la gente de su alrededor.

Durante su estadía se había dado cuenta que había pasado un tiempo sin ver a Potter, desde aquella vez que Andrómeda lo presentó al llegar. No podía decir lo mismo que Granger, porque a ella solía verla a lo lejos y las veces que la veía le causaba nauseas ese andar despreocupado como si no hubiera vivido el infierno de meses atrás.

A veces la veía fatigada mientras ayudaba a recolectar las zanahorias o aplicar magia cerca de las hortalizas para evitar las plagas. En sí, toda ella le causaba una especie de repulsión que no tenía que ver con su condición de sangre, tal vez porque pese a todo la veía feliz y esa era una cosa que él no podía tener.

Así que, aunque Draco no quisiera reconocerlo, la verdad era que no tenía una décima para ser feliz y dudaba que en algún momento pudiera recuperar ese estado. ¿Cómo poder ser feliz en la forma tan deplorable en el que se encontraba? Su dinero, pertenencias y casas estaban detenidas por el Ministerio y pasaría un tiempo para volver a recuperarlas.

Vivía de la manera más miserable. Todavía no decidía si peor que cuando era prisionero o no, pero era extenuante sentir el calor donde el sudor le recorría la espalda y el olor a sal le carcomía la nariz. Era degradante tener las manos llena de callosidades que a pesar de los guantes no hacían mucho por resguardarlas.

Jamás había hecho un trabajo manual, ni siquiera con la ayuda de su varita. Los primeros días remojaba sus manos en agua caliente que se tintaba de sangre por las heridas.

Odiaba todo lo que le estaba pasando, odiaba a todo el mundo que tuviera que ver con su desdicha de vivir como un mundano muggle y, sobre todo, odiaba a todo aquel que disfrutara hacer lo que él odiaba.

Justo cuando bajaba de la escalera del granero y estaba secándose el sudor, la puerta de entrada se abrió delicadamente.

A Draco no le extrañó que fuera Emily ya que era la única que entraba en el granero para aplicar su magia plaguicida.

La chica no dijo una sola palabra, solo lo miró de reojo mientras agitaba levemente su varita. Draco se fue a su escritorio y ahí mientras fingía escribir algo en su bitácora la miró con sigilo.

Emily era bajita, de cuerpo estilizado y andar suave, como si estuviera flotando todo el tiempo. Tenía una manera de moverse y de mirarlo que lo provocaba. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra y no es que no tuviera el valor, sabía que a Andrómeda no le gustaría que le dirigiese la palabra a una chica que emitía inocencia.

La chica seguía moviéndose y por encima del hombro lo miraba, a Draco le pareció que parecía ansiosa. De pronto dejó de mover su varita y lo miró fijamente. Draco casi tragó saliva cuando la muchacha se humedeció los labios y con paso suave comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Estuvo punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta del granero se abrió de golpe. Emily dio un respingo tal, que casi corrió a la salida con una mueca de susto.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — Preguntó Hermione viendo como la bruja salía despavorida.

Draco soltó el aire y se acomodó en su silla mirando fijamente a Hermione, quien se iba acercando a su escritorio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Con tu entrada dramática has asustado a esa brujilla simplona. — contestó.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— Parecía demasiada asustada, ¿no será que estabas diciéndole algo desagradable?

El chico chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Crees que me tomaría la molestia de dirigirle la palabra? Estas demente.

— Puede que este demente pero te conozco demasiado bien.

Draco cerró de un golpe su libreta de trabajo.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de conocerme Granger? No tienes ni la más jodida idea de lo que dices.

Hermione entrecerró un poco sus ojos y colocó las manos en las caderas en posición de defensa.

— Sé perfectamente lo que digo, no en balde fueron seis años en Hog…

— ¿Y crees que con eso me conoces? En serio que eres estúpida. — dijo Draco interrumpiéndola.

— Hay gente que no es necesaria conocerla a fondo, en tú caso expelías negatividad en cualquier lugar donde te pararas. Eso era suficiente para que fueras una persona totalmente indeseable de conocer pero fácil de identificar.

— Que raro, esa misma sensación tenía de ti. Tu presencia era tan brutal que creo podía olfatearte a metros de distancia.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Hermione fingiendo gracia. — ¿Y qué tal ahora? ¿Qué crees que desprendes ahora Malfoy? ¿Ya te miraste en el espejo?

Al escuchar esto Draco se levantó de la silla en un santiamén. Sus ojos se tornaron de gris claro a oscuro. Hermione estuvo a punto de sentirse intimidada y sacar la varita pero se mantuvo altiva.

— Te crees muy lista, ¿no? ¿Pretendes que eres mejor que yo?

Hermione sonrió burlonamente y Draco caminó hacia ella con determinación, pero la mano de ella se metió rápidamente en el bolsillo lo cual hizo detenerlo.

—¿Vas a atacarme Granger? Creía que no jugabas sucio.

—¿Por qué no? Tú todo el tiempo jugabas sucio, Malfoy.

—Los "buenos" como tú, no. — dijo haciendo énfasis burlón en la palabra _buenos_.

—¿Un halago, Malfoy? — dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

—No seas estúpida.

La chica bufó. Draco al ver el gesto burlesco de la bruja levantó una ceja como señal de ataque.

— En realidad no debería de importarme lo que dice alguien como tú, Granger. Al final de cuentas ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo es que la flamante heroína terminó en un sitio de mierda mientras le limpia el culo a un lobo? ¿No deberías de estar viviendo con tus amigos o tu familia? ¿o en que foso quedaron tus padres muggles?

La chica sintió una ráfaga de cólera invadir su ser, acortó la poca distancia que tenía con Malfoy y con toda la fuerza que pudo le dio una bofetada en la mejilla sin importarle las consecuencias.

— No te atrevas a hablar de mis padres. — dijo Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas. — Eres un maldita y sucia alimaña que no merece mencionarlos.

El chico se llevó una mano a la adolorida mejilla mientras la veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

— ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarme?! — dijo Draco tomándola de las muñecas. La chica al sentir el jalón intentó escapar pero él, al querer hacer el efecto contrario, la atrajo hacía sí de manera que sus cuerpos chocaron.

Draco fue muy consciente de los senos de Hermione chocando contra su pecho. No supo definir qué sintió pero su cerebro le mandó la alerta. Fueron unos segundos en los que su cerebro se descontroló y no supo que hacer.

— ¡Suéltame Malfoy o te juro que vas a arrepentirte!

— ¿Y si te suelto qué? — dijo mientras doblaba los brazos de Hermione a la espalda para evitar que se zafara. —¿Vas a sacar cobardemente tu varita sabiendo que no tengo una para un duelo?

— No necesitas una para hacer daño. — La chica intentó una vez más zafarse, pero Draco la pegó más a él.

— No soy tan miserable como para darte de golpes, eso solo lo hacen los malditos muggles.

Hermione y Draco se miraron a los ojos. Fue el chico quien percibió al instante la cercanía en la que estaban, pero algo muy dentro de sí le indicaba que no era del todo desagradable. En cambio, ella tardó un poco más en notar la posición en que Draco la mantenía pero al ser consciente de ello una mezcla de terror y escalofríos la invadió.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi golpeaban sus respiraciones uno contra otro. Draco tuvo tiempo de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, fijarse en sus pestañas pobladas y en las pequeñas pecas de su nariz. Hermione por su parte solo podía ver a Draco con una mezcla de confusión y asco.

— Malfoy… — murmuró Hermione, ya que la voz se le había apagado.

El mago parpadeó un momento, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza la soltó bruscamente haciendo que tambaleara hacia atrás.

— No te atrevas a volver a tocarme. — dijo él entre dientes, intentando parecer frío y temerario.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Fuiste tú qui...!

— ¡Vete! — interrumpió. — ¿A qué diablos viniste a verme?

—Eres un maldito ególatra. Vine a decirte que Andrómeda te invitaba a comer con nosotros pero ya que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil no te lo mereces.

— ¿Y qué crees que me merezco según tú, Granger? — Draco la observó fijamente. — ¿La muerte?

—No estoy segura de que es lo que se merecen las personas como tú, Malfoy, pero estoy segura que no lo que Andrómeda hace por ti.

El muchacho bufó.

—Eso es lo malo con las personas de tu tipo, creen que puede ser jueces y levantar el dedo para dictar sentencia.

—No es ser jueces, es ser justos, pero como tú estás tan ciego no puedes ver lo que hay más allá de ti.

—¿Y tú si alcanzas a verlo? ¿Tú que pasaste la mitad de tu vida sin ser consiente de tu patética magia hasta que un pedazo de papel te dijo lo contrario?

Draco encaró a Hermione con satisfacción. Sus miradas estaban llenas de furia, casi debatiéndose en una guerra silenciosa. Hermione tenia las mejillas rosadas como si estuviera aguantando una serie de palabrotas en su contra.

—Ahora resulta que tú eres un genio que lo entiende todo. — dijo Hermione.

—Lo entiendo todo porque tengo una maldita descendencia mágica por centenas de generaciones y he vivido toda mi vida en el mundo mágico que es muy diferente a tu mundo muggle de mierda.

—¿Mi mundo de mierda? — Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante, Draco sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su pecho pero decidió hacer caso omiso. — Creo que te hace falta ver el ángulo en el que estás Malfoy porque me parece que el que está en la mierda eres tú.

Draco se quedó observando a Hermione sin saber exactamente qué decir. De pronto sus miradas furiosas se compenetraron de una forma que aceleró el corazón del Slytherin. Era una batalla y no quería perderla. No, definitivamente no iba a rendirse frente a la inmunda de Granger.

Hermione levantó más la barbilla, con un aire a sabelotodo que Malfoy odiaba. Estaba lista para debatir y esta vez le iba a demostrar al Slytherin de que estaba hecha Hermione Granger.

Sin embargo, Draco no tuvo ingenio para contestarle. Su silencio se extendió gracias a que se distrajo con las pecas de la nariz de la bruja y al pequeño rizo suelto que se le salía de una de sus orejas.

Aquello no era lo común en Draco y él lo sabía. En lo único que podía pensar era que aquella chica no era la Granger que solía molestar en la escuela. Aquella bruja lucía como toda una mujer, con un aire a algo que le consternaba por completo. Esa sensación lo comprimió de miedo por lo que dio unos pasos atrás y le dio la espalda.

—¿Por qué no te largas ya? Déjame solo. —dijo Draco en tono cansado.

Hermione soltó el aire reprimido. No esperaba que la discusión terminara, por un momento titubeó.

—Le daré a Andrómeda tu recado. — dijo en tono de hastío.

Draco se alzó de hombros.

Hermione se quedó un segundo mirando la espalda del Slytherin esperando algunas palabras más pero el muchacho siguió en silencio.

Draco escuchó los pasos de Hermione de vuelta hacia la puerta y por encima del hombro observó cómo se marchaba.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Draco experimentó mareo y empezó a respirar profundamente. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a memorizar el ligero cosquilleo de su pecho y manos, donde había tenido contacto con la bruja. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hizo un mohín pero su cuerpo lo traicionó al soltar de nuevo esa descarga en su columna vertebral.

¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La lluvia no había parado en días y poco se podía hacer en el exterior. Andrómeda se encontraba en el granero con Malfoy y Teddy estaba ahora al cuidado de Emily, por lo tanto Hermione podía tomarse un respiro mientras veía las gotas de lluvia rodar por la ventana de su habitación.

Desde que tuvo aquel encuentro con Malfoy no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que había pasado ese día. No podía comprender la actitud del chico, sobre todo no podía comprender como alguien como él la hubiera tocado y, sobre todo, mirarla de la forma en la que lo hizo.

Todo aquello le causaba repulsión y debido a eso había experimentado una que otra pesadilla rememorando el fuerte aliento del muchacho en su cara y sintiendo su cuerpo frotarse contra el suyo mientras trataba de someterla.

No entendía nada, pero poco quería averiguar. En realidad, evitaba cualquier contacto con él y cuando sabía que él llegaría con Andrómeda a la casa grande ella se guardaba en la habitación con Teddy.

Odiaba verlo, odiaba sentir su mirada cada vez que ella pasaba por fuera del granero porque si bien no lo veía, ella sabía que él la estaba observando desde la ventana.

Un toquido en la puerta la sobresaltó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hermione? — escuchó una voz dulce del otro lado.

— ¿Si? Adelante Emily. — contestó Hermione.

Emily entro a la habitación con dos tazas humeantes de té. Hermione sonrió e inmediatamente la ayudó con una de las tazas.

— El clima hace que apetezca una taza de té. — dijo la chica. — Teddy está profundamente dormido y me tome la libertad de venir un rato aquí.

Hermione asentó con la cabeza.

— Gracias.

— ¿Estabas… viendo la lluvia?

— Sí. — Hermione le dio un sorbo a su taza. — ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

— Me da un poco de melancolía pero si me gusta.

— Igual a mí. De niña solía salir con botas y un impermeable a jugar en los charcos del patio mientras mi mamá me observaba desde la puerta de la cocina. —dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Aun no has sabido nada de tus padres?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— Todavía no los encuentran pero sé que ellos están bien. Espero que pronto pueda recibir buenas noticias.

— Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste para salvarles la vida.

— A veces dudo que haya sido la mejor forma pero gracias. Solo espero encontrarlos pronto y de alguna manera recuperar sus memorias con respecto a mí.

Emily desvió un poco su mirada hacia la esquina de la habitación y suspiró.

— La otra vez hablaba con Andrómeda y me comento que tú conoces a ese chico Malfoy. — dijo Emily insegura por cambiar el tema tan abruptamente.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

— Si, lo conozco pero… no somos amigos.

— Estudiaron en la misma escuela y mismo grado, ¿verdad?

— Si, así es…

— ¿Es cierto que él… fue un mortifago? — preguntó.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

— Es solo curiosidad.

— No creo que él sea una persona cuya historia deba interesarte. — dijo Hermione mirando con suspicacia a Emily.

— No es por otra cosa- — Emily sonrió, pero a Hermione le pareció que su sonrisa era algo forzada. — Solo tengo curiosidad por saber de él, yo voy dos veces por semana al granero y jamás me dirige la palabra. A veces pienso en hacerle plática, pero él únicamente se la pasa escribiendo en pergaminos y libros.

— Es lo mejor que él puede hacer cuando estás ahí. — dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero siempre es tan solitario y…

—Porque él es un reo de Azkaban. — interrumpió Hermione.

— Pareciera como que le odias.

— No le odio es solo que no me agrada, jamás me ha agradado y no creo que él tenga algo bueno que valga la pena para que me agrade.

Hermione soltó el aire frustrada. ¿Por qué Emily insistía en conocerlo? ¿Quién querría ser amigo de ese mago ególatra e imbécil?

— Él es del tipo de mago que no se relaciona fácilmente con alguien por todo el tema de la pureza de sangre y su extenso linaje. —continuó Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos, tratando una vez más de convencerla que él no valía la pena.

Emily abrió su boca de sorpresa.

— ¿Es un mago sangre pura entonces? Si tiene linaje debe ser de las familias ricas.

— Los Malfoy son una de las familias más ricas de Reino Unido y si, es un mago sangre pura pero eso no lo hace mejor que otros.

— Con razón tiene ese aire tan aristocrático.

Hermione apretó los labios. Le estaba poniendo de mal humor hablar de Malfoy y el interés de Emily no le gustaba. Dejó su taza en la mesa de noche y le dio la espalda a la bruja para mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

— Te aconsejo mantenerte lejos de él. No es alguien conveniente.

Emily levantó una ceja y miró con cierto recelo a Hermione.

—Se nota que tienes un fuerte resentimiento contra él. Tal vez por eso no logras ver lo bueno que podría haber en él.

Hermione se dio la vuelta tratando de no parecer consternada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Draco Malfoy no es el tipo de persona que tenga muchas cosas buenas.

—Tampoco es un asesino. Si hubiese sido un mortífago y asesino no estaría contando tomates y lechugas en el granero. Él parece una persona muy sola. Tal vez si necesite realmente a un amigo.

—Yo no creo que…

—Lo que sea que haya hecho está en el pasado, ¿no? — interrumpió con gesto tenso. —Andrómeda no lo hubiera aceptado en casa si ella hubiera visto algo negativo en él.

De pronto Emily suavizó su expresión haciendo que a Hermione se sintiera confusa.

— Gracias Hermione, sé que lo haces con la mejor de las intenciones.

La bruja tomó la taza de té vacía de Hermione y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

— Agradezco que hayas aceptado tomar la taza de té conmigo. — dijo en un tono de voz muy dócil. — Espero volver a repetirlo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de hablar pero Emily la interrumpió antes de decir cualquier cosa.

— Hasta luego.

La puerta se cerró con delicadeza mientras Hermione sentía un ligero vértigo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Primero el comportamiento de Malfoy y ahora Emily.

Se quedó un rato mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido la chica, todavía tratando de entender como alguien como ella quisiera conocer más a Malfoy. ¿En serio ella creía que el mago necesitaba tener amigos en la granja? De hecho, eso sería lo que más risa le causaría a Malfoy si se enteraba. ¿Amigo de magos y brujas que no son de su clase? La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a uno de sus libreros.

Estaba a punto de tomar un libro cuando escuchó unos gritos afuera. Con rapidez se acercó a la ventana viendo a lo lejos como uno de los molinos comenzaba a incendiarse.

Hermione de inmediato salió de la casa aun cuando la lluvia no había aminorado. Empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, pero el molino estaba envuelto en llamas.

Andrómeda y los otros estaban rodeando el molino mientras intentaban apagarlo pero el fuego parecía acrecentarse con el viento haciendo más difícil la tarea.

—¡Hay que rodear de ese lado! — gritó Andrómeda a Emily quien estaba con su varita lanzando hechizos.

Emily asentó y se fue del lado que le indicó Andrómeda.

Hermione lanzó un hechizo de enfriamiento hacia una de las astas del molino que casi estaba por caer.

—¡Hermione, cuidado! — gritó Andrómeda.

La chica volteó a ver hacia arriba cuando un pedazo de madera iba a caer justo encima. Apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado mientras derrapaba sobre el lodo.

Estaba empezando a levantarse cuando sus ojos volvieron a mirar hacia arriba y pudo ver con terror como el asta completa del molino iba directamente hacia ella.

Hermione levantó su varita pero su mente quedo en blanco de repente. Apenas logró sentir un fuerte tirón por la cintura al tiempo que su varita se deslizaba hacia una mano pálida y dedos largos.

La chica cayó bruscamente lejos, con tiempo suficiente para ver como el asta caía a unos metros de ella. Estaba por empezar a asimilar que era lo que había sucedido cuando escuchó a Robert Pumpkin gritar.

— ¡Malfoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bien chicas, fin de este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, la verdad es que se me ha hecho un poco lento pero lo corregí varias veces porque no me convencía jeje pero bueno, aqui lo tienen. Agradezco a las personas que me han enviado reviews! la verdad es que sin los reviews pues no dan mucho animo de escribir jeje porque no estoy segura si le esta gustando a alguien.

Por ahi recibi un comentario sobre que esperaban que los otros personajes tuvieran un rol mas importante en la historia. De hecho son poco personajes dentro de la granja porque asi es el universo de la historia por el momento pero poco a poco van a ir formandose historias, sobre todo con Emily, quien tiene mucho que aportar.

Haganme sus comentarios sobre como ven las cosas y que es lo que esperarian de la historia.

Muchas gracias por leerme y si les gusta, por favor ayudenme a difundirla. Un abrazo desde Mexico!


End file.
